I'll Be Here
by SmallTimeWriter
Summary: Rory is upset, Luke is there to comfort her.


**I'll Be Here**

 **Authors Note: I do NOT own Gilmore Girls. All credit goes to the writers.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Rory is upset, Luke is there to comfort her.**

 **.**

 **One Shot. Nothing long just a quick one shot.**

* * *

 **I'll Be Here**

Luke Danes stepped out of the diner, he was utterly frustrated and about to yell at Taylor for the second time in hour for yelling at people on the sidewalk in front of the diner where he was annoying Luke's customers. His heart stopped through, when he saw her sitting in the park on a wooden bench seat, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
His feet carried him across the street before his mind had caught up with his actions; he ignored Taylor as the man shouted at him for not using the crossing lights. Lights were the last thought on his mind as he approached the young girl in front of him.

"Rory, is everything alright?"

Eleven year old Rory Gilmore looked up from the ground, swiping the tears from her cheeks quickly. "I'm fine"

Luke didn't believe her; he had never seen Rory crying in public, her pale skin was blotchy red with tear streaks running down her cheeks. "You are not fine, Rory, would you like to talk about it?" He had never really liked children but Rory was different, she was the exception. He'd never really seen himself as a father but when it came to the girl in front of him, his paternal side liked to appear.

"I…" Rory closed her eyes as the tears rolled down her cheeks, the sobs coming from her small body.

Luke sat down on the bench and pulled her into his arms, he held her tightly. "You're okay, I've got you" He whispered, soothing her in his arms, he gently rocked her as she cried. It pained him to see her so upset when he didn't know what the cause was. He wondered where Lorelai was, if she knew Rory was upset then she would have been right beside her. "Rory, do you want me to call your mom?"

"No" Rory pulled away from him. "Please don't she'll be really mad"

Luke raised his eyebrow as the young girl tried to wipe the tears away and put on a brave face. He didn't understand those words. Lorelai never got mad at Rory, whatever the young girl did Lorelai always held her cool. "Why would she be mad at you Rory?"

"Not at me. At dad"

Luke tried not to clench his fists at the mention of Rory's father. Since the moment he met Lorelai and Rory, Luke had wanted to punch the man, he didn't understand how the guy could just walk away from his responsibilities as a father. "What did he do?"

Rory blinked, the sadness creeping back into her eyes. "He was…He was meant to pick me up today, and he never, he never came" She hiccupped, the tears falling from her eyes again.

Luke pulled her back into her arms, all he could think about was wrapping his hands around Christopher's neck and strangling him, he had disappointed Rory once again and it wasn't acceptable. No child should have to deal with the disappointment of their father not turning up. "Oh Rory"

"I don't understand" Rory leaned against his chest, her right hand gripping his shirt tightly. "I don't understand what I did wrong Luke. Why doesn't he make time for me, why doesn't he care? I am his daughter"

Oh, Luke knew the next time he saw Christopher the man would be lucky to escape alive. "You have done nothing wrong Rory. Whatever Christopher does is not your fault"

Rory looked up, her eyes shining with tears. "Then why isn't he here"

"I don't know, Rory, I don't know" Luke rubbed her back.

"Does he hate me?" Rory cried.

"No. No, of course he doesn't hate you kid. He just, well, Rory some people struggle to be a parent and even though your dad isn't in your life you don't need to worry because you have one really strong and amazing mom who loves you more than anyone else in the world"

"She's not a dad though"

Luke smiled. "No she isn't but she sure could kick ass like a dad" He grinned when he heard her giggle a little.

"Yeah, she could" Rory looked up at him. "I wish you were my dad Luke; you always know how to make me feel better"

Luke nudged her gently when he saw her saddened expression come back. "I may not be your dad Rory but I will always be here for you. No matter what, you can always count on me"

Rory tilted her head. "Promise?"

"I promise" He kissed the top of her head. "Hey, how about a fatty cheeseburger on the house?"

Rory's jaw dropped. "Did you really just…did you offer me a cheeseburger?"

Luke laughed. "I did but just this once. Come on, I might even get you a coke to go with it"

"How about coffee?"

"In your dreams" He picked up her backpack and stood up, he was surprised when he felt her hand slip into his but he didn't pull away. She was the only child he would allow to hold his hand, she was special.

….

Lorelai burst into the diner, her eyes scanning the crowd of people but she couldn't see Rory. She was about ready to throttle Christopher. He had once again broken Rory's heart with a promise to pick her up which he did not do. She was mad at herself, she encouraged Rory to have a relationship with him but as time went on she was starting to think it would be better if he left her alone. "Luke!" She spotted him coming down the stairs from the apartment above. "Have you seen Rory?" She asked frantically. "I can't find her. Christopher was supposed to pick her up but he didn't and I just, I am going to kill him, she was looking forward to this weekend and he broke her heart. Have you seen her? I need to…"

"Lorelai"

"What? Have you seen Rory?"

Luke nodded towards the stairs. "She is upstairs. It was crowded down here so I let her go up there to eat her cheeseburger and watch tv"

Lorelai stared at him, as though she was unable to grasp what he had just said. "You gave her a cheeseburger?"

Luke smirked. "I did. Go on up, I think she needs you right now"

"Did…did she come here?"

"I saw her in the park, she was crying. If I see Christopher, I will punch him"

Lorelai giggled, she was so happy that Rory had a man like him in her life. Lorelai was happy that he was in both their lives. "Right after I punch him"

"Here" Luke handed her a cup of coffee. "Go on"

Lorelai smiled. "Thank-you Luke"

"It's just a cup of coffee"

"I wasn't talking about the coffee" She smiled before walking up the stairs, her daughter needed her now. Tomorrow she would tease Luke about what a big softy he was but for today, Rory needed her.

^..^

 **R &R Please :)**


End file.
